vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
God (Arrowverse)
Summary God is one of the two co-creators of the multiverse and the father of all angels along with his ex-wife the Goddess. He is the ruler of Heaven, and the creator of angels such as Manny and Imogen, as well as having created all forms of magic, a supernatural power that manipulates primordial energies to achieve incredible feats. When his son Lucifer rebelled, God was so angry that he wanted to destroy Lucifer. Instead, by the Goddess' request, he cast Lucifer to Hell to punish the sinful dead mortals for eternity. Sometime later, after the Goddess had repeatedly used her power to attack humans, God somehow defeated his wife and then stripped her of her immense power before banishing her to Hell and appointing Lucifer as her warden. In Constantine, He sends the angel Manny to watch over and assist John Constantine in battling La Brujeria, a secret organization that serves the forces of Hell. He is also referenced and plays a pivotal part in Legends of Tomorrow Season 2, where they must prevent the Reverse Flash from obtaining the Spear of Destiny, which was endowed with the power to control the universe by the blood of Jesus Christ. In Lucifer, He is seemingly trying to have Lucifer redeem himself, as shown when he had Frank Lawrence cross paths with him. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: God, The Lord, The Creator, Jesus Christ, Holy Spirit Origin: Arrowverse (CW), including Lucifer (TV Series) Gender: Male Age: Predates creation Classification: Supreme Being, God, Celestial Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Magic (Is the creator of all forms of Magic, which is the manipulation of primordial energies), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9), Reality Warping, Creation (Created the multiverse, Heavens, Hell, Earth, the archangels such as The First of the Fallen, millions of angels such as Manny and Imogen, Humanity, and all other beings in creation along with the Goddess, created an alternate universe where Lucifer and Chloe never met), Resurrection (Resurrected Lucifer after he was killed by Malcolm Graham), Light Manipulation & Holy Manipulation (His true form is "made" of pure divine light), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Power Bestowal (Gave the Spear of Destiny the power to control reality), Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Healing, Biological Manipulation, Flight, Non-Corporeal, Existence Erasure (Gods can destroy the very essence of beings and eradicate them from existence), Healing, Power Nullification (Stripped the Goddess of her immense power before banishing her to Hell), Curse Manipulation (Cursed Cain to always be resurrected should he die, with even demon knives being unable to kill him despite the knives being able to kill angels, by ordering Amenadiel to mark him), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Directly spoke to the public in Once Upon A Time), Omnipresence, Omniscience Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Created the multiverse along with the Goddess, which comprises an infinite number of parallel universes as well as an infinite number of alternate timelines. He was capable of removing His wife's divine powers and banish her to Hell. Created an alternate universe in which Lucifer and Chloe never met) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: The Flaming Sword and other Gods, like his ex-wife, can kill him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gods Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Healers Category:Biology Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Lucifer (TV Series)